The Hershey Park Adventure!
by WhiteLightersEatCookies
Summary: Katniss's family and friends attend the 74th Relaxing Day Games! This is the year where the tributes travel to Pennsylvania to go to Hershey Park. But something is terribly wrong! All of the tributes die because of the rides! Who will survive the terror?


_**Hey guys! I decided to write a new story. Katniss Everdeen's New Life has ended. :( Sorry! I promise this story would be a little appropriate. There are no boobs! Please read and REVIEW!  
**_

* * *

_**Katniss Everdeen  
**_

_"NOOOO!" stupid Primrose shouts. "I don't wanna go to SIX FLAGS OR HERSHEY PARK! THEY HAVE SCARY RIDES!" Prim whines. "Oh shut up wimp!" I yell as I slap her across the face. She drops to the ground but mother picks her up. "We are going to Hershey Park whether you like it or not!" mother yells. She slaps Prim across the face, throwing her body towards me. "EWWW! GET THAT WIMP AWAY FROM ME!" I scream as I slap her towards Mother. "LOSER!" Mother shrieks as she slaps Prim towards me again! For a whole 30 minutes we have been slapping Prim towards each other. Around 42 slaps, she must have fallen unconscious. "YUCK! I AM TIRED OF SLAPPING THAT UGLY CREATURE!" Mrs. Everdeen yells. She drops her arm down causing Prim to fall to the dirty ground._

_"UGH! CALL GALE! He knows what to DO!" my mother commands. She quickly heads out of the room. I head towards the phone and started dialing Gale phone number. Ugh! I forgot! Gale is TOO CHEAP and POOR to buy a phone! I look at the clock. It was 12:00 AM and Gale must be hunting right now. I put on my hunting boots and jacket. I slipped out of the house and headed outside of District 12. I forgot the fence was alive with electricity so I bumped right into it. For some reason I didn't feel get shocked at all! My body tore right through the fence. I looked back and saw my body shape! I felt INVINCIBLE! I saw my wooden house that my grandpa (DAD) and I had shared with. Thinking I can run through the house, I decided to do it! With all of my energy I ran through door! BAM! _

_My body was thrown back into the old dirty water. "UGH! CAN THIS DAY EVER GET BETTER!" I shout. All of a sudden, an arrow whizzes past my face and it sinks right into the water. "GALE!" I yell. "Oh, Katniss! That was YOU!" He shouts. "I thought you were a fat whale rising from the water!" he says. I give him the death glare. I look down at my clothes realizing I looked fat. "EEK!" I shriek. I lift my shirt up letting all of the water slosh into the ground. I pull out a knife and sent a knife towards Gale's leg. Since my knife throwing was terrible, the knife bounces off his leg and it lands on the ground. Gale howls in pain as he drops to the ground. "Oh, shut up retard! If people were here, you would be ruining my reputation! I don't hang around with retarded people!" I scream angrily. "By the way! I came here so you can put Prim and Rory to sleep! TOGETHER!". "Bring Prim to the square at 11:00 AM sharp!" I said._

* * *

_**Prim's POV**  
_

_I groan in pain. I wake up to the sound of Gale coming towards me. "Lit GO OF ME!" I whine. "YOU CAN'T TOUCH THE PRINCESS!" I say. "Wow! Your not a princess at all! Your just a spoiled BRAT!" Gale retorts. "Where are you taking me!" I question. "To my house!". "UGH! YOUR HOUSE IS SOOOOOO BORING!". 5 MINUTES LATAAAH. . . . .  
_

_Gale lays me down next to Rory. "Eww! Another night with Dory!" I whine. I call Rory "Dory" because he has breathing problems which makes him blue. Dory would always gets hurt easily and he is always covered in Black/Yellow paint! "Hey there! What's shakin ba-" Dory never gets to finish his sentence. He was choking to death right now. "Errrrr. . . . Just let him die!" Gale says. He flops down on his couch and starts surfing channels. 11 hours LATAAAAA!. . . . .  
_

_Finally! Today is reaping day! I hope I don't get chosen for this year's AWESOME RELAXING DAY! Today is the day where tributes are chosen to have fun! Fun is boring! The real kind of fun is studying, listening to classical music, the color beige, STUDYING AGAIN!, SCHOOL!, HOMEWORK, HOMEWORK!, HOMEWORK, AND HOMEWORK! I love HOMEWORK! I put on a pale beige dress with swirls of gray in it! I leave Auntie Gale's house and headed towards the square. "Elo my children!" Effie Trinket says. "For this year's RELAXING DAY is. . . .". Silence is only heard. "Primrose Everdeen!" Effie announces. "NOOOOOO!" I scream. Effie glares at me including the rest of the girls. "I VOLUNTEER!" Katniss shouts. Everybody gasps. _

_Katniss walks towards the stage. "My name is Katniss Everdeen and I accept no other volunteers!" she shouts proudly. "YES!" I shout. Again, everybody glares at me. "Oooh! I forgot to announce something! Today is Family and Friend's Day too! Since Prim is your sister, she can go with you along with your friends and family!" Effie cheers. "Who do ya pick!" Effie shrieks. "Madge, Auntie Gale, Rory, Vick, Posy, and Mrs. Hawthorne!" Katniss says angrily. "I am your cousin, Katniss!" a random citizen yells. "Yeah! Me too!" another person yells. Soon the whole crowd starts saying their Katniss's friend or cousin. "Shut up, people!" Katniss bellows.  
_

_"It is time for the male tribute!". Effie walks towards the reaping bowl. She pulls out a slip of paper and reads the name. "Peeta Mellark!" Effie announces. A boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes walks towards the stage. He looks very scared just like I do when I watch Barney. "Peeta, do you have any friends or family?" Effie asks. "Uhhh. . . . I do. . . . But I wouldn't want to invite them over! They always spoil the mood!" Peeta says. "Well, fine then!" Effie scolds. _

_"District 12! Meet ya tributes!". The crowd glares at everybody at the stage, including sweet old me. Effie ushers the rest of us into a luxury filled room.  
_

_I quickly headed towards the bathroom and locked it. "Come on, Primrose! You can't let Katniss ever insult you again! You can't ever let her slap you at all!" I scold to myself. I started doing some push-ups and jumping jacks. I cracked my neck and started doing sit-ups. Now I felt like I was ready to stand up to Katniss! I opened the door and tackled Katniss to the ground. Before she could pull out her bow, I grabbed her arm and twisted it. "Ouch!" my stupid sister yells. I heaved her body over my head and slammed her against the wall. "YOWCCCHHHH!" Katniss screams.  
_

_Everybody stares at me wide-eyed. "What do you want, punks!" I shriek. Everybody hides behind the couch. Yay, I did it!_

* * *

_**Well? What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think! Please? Anything you want me to change about the story? There is one more thing I forgot to say. Clove, Rue, Thresh, Cato, Foxface, and other tributes will be participating in the story too! This story is a little bit related to Katniss Everdeen's Secret Surprise Sleepover Party! It is more appropriate for teenagers. **  
_


End file.
